


December 20, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos winced from new injuries before he smiled.





	December 20, 2002

I never created DC.

Amos winced from new injuries before he smiled and died in Supergirl's arms.

THE END


End file.
